


Превышение скорости

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, BDSM, Banter, Elements of Het, Elements of Slash, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Авторы укурились вот этой аткрыткой (она утеряна, увы) и решили подумать, что могло бы случиться, если бы на месте инспектора ГИБДД оказались некоторые из героев канона.
Kudos: 1





	Превышение скорости

**Author's Note:**

> Написано совместно с bladdyblue 16 марта 2014.

Пока Шерлок объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, водитель понял, что скорость превышать можно, но он — конченый идиот. И все это за полторы секунды.

Пока Десятый объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, инопланетяне снова захватили Лондон.

Пока Одиннадцатый объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, водитель понял, что квантовая физика — это круто, но ни хуя непонятно.

Пока Эми ждала, пока Одиннадцатый объяснит водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость... А собственно все. Она ждала.

Пока Рори объяснял водителю про нехорошие поступки и превышение скорости, Эми слетала с Одиннадцатым в Америку, Англию, на Галлифрей, родила пару детей и состарилась.

Пока Джон объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, Шерлок успел раскрыть четыре дела.

Пока Донна объясняла водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, водитель узнал много новых интересных слов и выражений.

В тот момент, когда Роза хотела объяснить водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, тот обернулся и сказал: «А теперь беги!»

Пока Майкрофт объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, водитель подписал пять обязательств о неразглашении и согласился быть информатором. Пожизненно.

Пока Лестрейд объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, Шерлок снова спер у него удостоверение.

Пока Ирэн Адлер объясняла водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, он три раза кончил и осознал себя мазохистом.

Пока Джек Харкнесс объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, начался высокорейтинговый слэш.

Пока Джим Мориарти объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, он заставил водителя покончить жизнь самоубийством и застрелился сам.

Пока Стракс объяснял водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, тот узнал, на сколько именно частей его разорвет каждым из тридцати перечисленных видов сонтаранских гранат.

Чтобы объяснить водителю, почему нельзя превышать скорость, Военврач украл у Таймлордов опасное оружие массового поражения. Но использовать его не стал, а заключил водителя в карманную вселенную.

А Мастер не стал ничего объяснять. Он превратил водителя в себя, и тот понял.

Далек тоже не стал объяснять водителю про скорость. Просто не стал. Он сказал только “EXTERMINATE!”


End file.
